The Ability To Read
by MissDiablo
Summary: The sisters find someone that they didn't even know they were missing.
1. Teaser

**The Ability To Read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. I do however own Cora, so don't write about her without my permission, please. I'm just going to write my disclaimer in the first chapter, so make sure you read this :)**

I love reviews, but please don't tell me that this is a short chapter because this is just a teaser, okay? The first chapter will come after this.

**

* * *

**

The night was cold and the rain was pouring down. Piper sighed and started to walk from her car to the manor. It had been a long night at P3 and her sisters had gone home about an hour before her.

It all seemed so good now, almost too good to be true, the demons weren't coming by as often as they used to, the club was successful and even Prue and Phoebe seemed to get along. It was so nice, not having to mediate between them, she hated having to be the responsible middle sister. Although everything felt okay at this moment, Piper still felt like there was something, no , someone, missing from their life.

Just as she was about to open the door to the manor, she saw a small figure huddled by her feet.

TBC?

* * *

So, I'd love som reviews!

MissDiablo


	2. Meeting Cora

**The Ability To Read Chapter 1**

Okay, this chapter won't explain much, but you'll get to know more as the story continues. Please review!**

* * *

**

At first, Piper had thought that it was just a dog or something, but walking closer, she realised that it was a person, a child, a little girl.

"Hi there" Piper reched out her hand towards the girl. "Who are you?"

The tiny girl looked up, scared, and slowly stood up. She moved, as if she was going to run away, but Piper stopped her. Piper just stared at the girl. She was about eight or nine years old, dressed all in black, wet (from the rain) clothes and somehow Piper felt like she had met her before. Her hair was black and wavy and her eyes bright green, so bright that Piper almost felt hypnotized by them.

"Come on honey. What's your name? I promise I won't hurt you."

The girl carefully moved towards her and let Piper put her arms aroung her and lift her up.

"Cora" She whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Okay, Cora, that's a very pretty name, Why don't we go inside so me and my sisters can help you find your parents, okay?"

She lifted Cora up, worriedly thinking that she was way to light for her age, and opened the door. She heard a mumble from the girl, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I beg your pardon, Cora?"

"I don't have any parents"

The short, five word sentence made Piper cold inside. She stayed silent, not knowing what to say, recognising the feeling that she got when she thought of her mother.

"Prue! Phoebe!" she called out. About a minute later, a sleepy Prue with an even sleepier Phoebe stumbling behind her, came down the stairs. When they saw the girl in Pipers arms they just gasped.

"Piper, who's that?" Prue looked a bit shocked.

"I found her at our porch, she must have gotten lost or something, she doesn't really seem like the talkative type."

She walked into the kitchen and sat Cora down on one of the chairs, pulling out one for each of her sisters and herself.

"So, whats your name? I mean, more than Cora." Phoebe asked, she had a feeling that this girl was something special.

"Coraline Martin. And I alredy know who you guys are."

As she took Phoebe's hand in hers, Phobe was hit by a strong premonition.

_Two demons with tribal markings on their faces was hitting a small girl in the face. The girl fell to the floor and lied still for a moment, before blinking away. She reappeared by the manor and when she stood up, it was Cora. She quickly hid by the door when Pipers car pulled up in the driveway._

When she came out of it, she realised that the girl was still staring at her. Now that she was inside, the light made her eyes seem almost yellow, just like a cat. She might be a demon child, Phobe thought to herself.

"You're the charmed ones" Cora said, without even blinking. "And I'm not a demon..." she said, turning to Phoebe.

"Whoa. How do you know that?" Prue asked, suddenly very awake, looking suspiciously at the young girl.

"She's a warlock, I saw her blink in my premonition"

"Let me finish!" Cora said, her voice suddenly firm and calm. "I'm not a demon, those demons you saw raised me, 'cause I don't have any parents. I came here because I don't have anywhere else to go. Please let me stay here, just for a few days?"

"You can stay here tonight, but I want Leo to check up your story tomorrow, okay?" Prue said.

For the first time since they met her, Coraline seemed almost happy, looking like any other little girl.

TBC?

* * *

What did you think? Press that little button in the corner and share your opinion :) 


	3. Aren't you a bit young?

**The Ability To Read Chapter 2**

Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, the computers anti-virus program broke down, so I couldn't use the internet at all ( I really need a computer of my own :) I'm the only one in my family who understands them.) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

This morning, Prue woke up long before anybody else. As she stumbled out of bed and in to the bathroom, the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. Who was that girl, and what was she doing here? She knew about magic, and didn't she say that she was raised by demons or something? Her head was so full of questions, she hardly noticed that she wasn't using her own toothbrush, but Phoebes.

She wanted to get to know more about this girl, even if she was a demon or a warlock or something, somehow she facinated Prue. She slowly opened the door top Phoebe's room where Cora was sleeping, but she noticed that she didn't have be so quiet, both of them looked like they could sleep for a thousand years. Looking at her sister sleeping peacefully, it was hard to belive that they argued so much, and now Prue couldn't think of one single reason to be mad at her ever again. She loved her sister so much.

Next to the bed, she noticed a backback, and it wasn't Phoebe's. Prue took it and quickly went out of the room. Inside it she found a pair of black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, a heavy book of magic spells, black nailpolish and a jar with pills. She shook a few of them out, and they looked like any other pill, but how could she know, it could be drugs or just some aspirin?

A few hours later, when the rest of the sisters were up too, Prue sat down by the table just as Piper put a plate full of pancakes in front of her and then do the same thing to Cora , she wished that she was as caring and loving as her sister, accepting anyone in to her heart.

Now Prue saw the little girl with new eyes, not the same way as yesterday night. Her face was pale, her eyes had a color that was a mix between yellow and green, and her raven black hair made her skin look whiter than it alredy was. She was wearing one of Pipers old t-shirts, and it was way too big for her, making Prue realise how skinny she was. Prue counted to five, five silver studs that she had pierced into each ear. A studded collar was strapped tightly around her neck.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be..."

Prue left the sentence hanging in the air, not really knowing what to call her very different style.

"Goth?" Cora filled in.

"Yeah, that's the word"

"Not really, I'm 10, and no one can tell me what to do"

They finished their breakfast in silence and then went into the livingroom to wait for Leo, who had promised to come by. Cora sat silent in Phoebe's lap whilePiper , who was sitting next to them, abscently played with Cora's long hair.

Suddenly, blue orbs appeared in the air, and a second later, Leo stood in front of them.

"Hi, what was it that you guys wanted me to look up?"

"Her" The sisters said in chorus.

Leo looked at the girl. He knew that he had seen her somewhere before, but where?

After the sisters had told him how they found her, he leaned down to her level to talk to her.

"So your name is Coraline, right? It's a very nice name." Cora just looked at him. "How old are you and where do you come from? Do you have any powers?" Then he realised what he had just said and looked nervously towards the girls.

"She does know about magic doesn't she?"

"Yes I do" Cora said calmly. She continued. "I'm 10 years old, and I don't know where I come from, I've been on my own for most of my life, travelling between here and the underworld"

Just when he had orbed away, Leo realised that she never told them if she had any powers or not. After deciding not to orb back to the livingroom, he orbed up to the attic instead, there might be some information on anything that's related to her in there, in the book.

As he was about to flip the pages of the book of shadows, they started to turn by themselves again, flipping to a page with the title: Mind readers. Just below it was a picture of a demon with a tatooed face, holding a little girl by the hand. She was dressed in a small black dress and her long dark hair was held back by a black bow. She looked oddly familiar, and suddenly, Leo realised who it was.

_It was Coraline._

TBC?

* * *

Okay, so now you got to know a little bit more, and I'll tell you a bit more about her past in every chapter, okay? I hope you liked it :) Please review! 


	4. The tattoo

**The Ability To Read Chapter 3**

Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I just needed to get this done because the next chapter is going to explain a lot.**

* * *

**

While they were watching a TV show, Phoebe sat with Cora in her lap. Although she was so mysterious, she really liked this little girl, there was something special about her, she was so different from other kids. When she leaned forward to look at her, she realised that Cora had fallen asleep. Phoebe smiled slightly and decided not to wake her up by moving, so she just sat there, thinking about how she didn't want this girl to have to take care of herself, she would love to let her live here with her and her sisters.

Before she had time to think more, blue and white sparks appeared in the air. She motioned "be quiet!" to Leo and then whispered.

"What did you find? Who is she?"

"Well, let's just say that she's no ordinary little girl. I'll get your sisters and we'll meet in the attic." He orbed away again.

Phoebe lifted the girl up, but as she was about to put her down on the couch again, she saw something black on the inside of Cora's wrist. She carefully pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, and gasped. There was a tattoo on her wrist. And it looked strangely like...

_A triquetra? _

_TBC?_

_

* * *

_

Please review!


	5. Abrupted

**The Ability To Read Chapter 4**

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell us then?" Prue said, walking in to the living room with Piper, Phoebe and Leo. She pulled some loose strands of her long black hair out of her hair while she was talking. 

"Actually, it's a lot, but the most important thing is that she's a ..." Leo's words were cut off by two demons who shimmered in to the room. Prue tried to threw them back but none of them even reacted, one of them raised it's hand just like Prue had and threw Phoebe and Piper into a wall.

"Ouch" Piper groaned. She reached out her hand towards Phoebe. "Pheebs, how are you doing?" Phoebe didn't move. Her long dark brown hair was spread across the floor.

"Piper, try to blow him up"

Suddenly, a voice came from across the room.

"Don't!"

* * *

When Cora opened her eyes, the first thing she heard was a loud banging noise and a groan from Piper. She quickly got of the couch. She had seen these demons before, she recognised them. Her reaction came immedeately when she heard Prue call out to her sister.

"Piper, try to blow him up"

She saw Piper raise her hands and knew she had to do something, now.

"Don't!"

TBC?

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Don't do it

**The Ability To Read Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Don't blow him up! He'll just steal your powers too!"

The demons stared at Cora and suddenly looked scared. They looked at eachother and shimmered away.

Prue and Piper just stood there with their mouths open for a few seconds, until Prue finally found some words.

"Okay... Can somebody please tell me what the he just happened here!"

Leo bent down to the floor to heal Phoebe, who was still uncouncious, Piper was still at loss of words and Cora just stayed silent, turning her face away. An uncomfortable silence was settling between them.

Cora felt helpless. How was she going to explain this to them? How could they ever understand who she was?

"Should I tell them, or you?" Leo asked as he helped Phoebe to her feet.

She sighed. "I'll do it. You might wanna sit down or something" She added, pointing towards the couch. She looked nervous, twisting a lock of her black hair around her finger and looking at the floor.

"My mom was a witch and she was killed when I was really little, so I had to take care of myself. Until I met a couple of demons who said that they would protect me from other demons if I used my powers to help them. My power is mindreading and they wanted me to read other witches minds so that they knew their weaknesses, and could attack them easier. It was really horrible..." she paused, now looking up towards them. Piper, Prue and Phoebe just looked shocked.

"Anyway, I've heard the legend of the charmed ones since I was a little girl, so when I got a chance, I ran away from the demons. They had taught me how to shimmer, so I came here, and well... you know the rest."

* * *

TBC? 

Do you still think I should continue?

Please review!


End file.
